A number of algorithms discover correlations of numeric data sets and most of these rely on complex computations. Arithmetic complexity brings limitation when large amounts of data need to be analyzed in real time, for example, correlation of big data sets of a big sequence of metrics must be discovered in real time constraints.
Existing algorithms produce are described in the following publications.
IEEE conference publication “Fast statistical relationship discovery in massive monitoring data” INFOCOM Workshops 2008, IEEE, date of conference: 13-18 Apr. 2008, author Hui Zhang.
Bo Liu, “Non-Linear Correlation Discovery-Based Technique in Data Mining” 2008 International Symposium on Intelligent Information Technology Application Workshops pp. 107-111.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to address the aforementioned problem.